


los novak caen en amor por los winchester

by judith_macmanus13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judith_macmanus13/pseuds/judith_macmanus13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gracias por leer, es mi primer fic, comenten si les gusto</p></blockquote>





	1. amor destiel

“Dean... Dean... hey vamos, es tarde” Sam grita pateando a Dean, que iba a llegar tarde a la escuela. Era profesor de deporte, no podía faltar sin anticiparlo en la escuela, se levanto corriendo.  
“ohh, Jesús” dijo Dean mientras corría en busca de su ropa. ”! Sam donde están mis llaves, Sam!”  
“ammm Dean, están en tus manos” dijo Sam aguantando la risa. Hasta de Dean cerró la puerta y pudo largar una carcajada. “jerk”  
Dean manejando apurado el impala, maldiciendo al mundo por haberse quedado dormido, aunque era su culpa, es sorprendido por una figura que se atraviesa frente haciendo que pierda el control pero pudo frenar antes de atropellar a alguien, sale del impala enfurecido y ve mientras el polvo desaparecía a un hombre, Dean se acerca para darle un puñetazo pero se detiene al verlo de cerca, era un poco más bajo que el, tenia pelo negro y ojos celeste brillantes, Dean al verlo se sonrojó, sus ganas de darle un puñetazo se desvanecieron con el polvo.  
“estas bien?” Dean pregunto, aun sonrojado.  
“amm, si, lo siento… sabes dónde queda la escuela…” trato de preguntar pero fue interrumpido por Dean.  
“si… trabajo allí, sube te puedo llevar si quieres” dijo Dean con una sonrisa seductora que hizo que se sonrojara.  
“gracias…” dijo mientras subía al impala. “Por cierto, me llamo Castiel Novak”   
“Am… soy Dean Winchester… que te trae a la escuela?. “Pregunto mirándolo de reojo.  
“soy el nuevo profesor de física… y tú?”   
“soy profesor de deporte”  
Después de esa breve conversación hubo un silencio eterno, ambos sonrojados, Dean por la apariencia de ternura e inocencia de Castiel, en cambio Castiel por la belleza y cortesía de Dean.  
“ok… ya llegamos” dijo Dean mientras bajaba del impala. “Te veré en el almuerzo, Cass” dijo mientras corría a la puerta, Cass lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entro. En cuanto entro y vio como regañaban a Dean, sus ojos se encontraron y Dean le volvió a sonreír, Cass le devolvió la sonrisa.   
En la hora del almuerzo Cass estaba leyendo y es interrumpido por Dean que se sienta a su lado.  
“heya, Cass… que lees?...” pregunto con una sonrisa.  
“aamm el diario?” dijo riéndose, mientras lo serraba y lo ponía sobre la mesa.  
“claro, el diario… como te fue el primer día?... todo bien con los niños?”  
“si me fue muy bien… aunque Scoot Miller… es un chico muy complicado”   
“si…Miller, es muy fastidioso, cuando puedo le lanzo pelotas… en cambio tu lánzale tubos de ensayo” dijo Dean riéndose   
“ya quisiera” dijo Castiel riéndose también.  
“amm, eres nuevo por aquí, cierto?”  
“si… vengo de Utah”  
“me lo imaginaba, si te hubiese visto antes, te recordaría” dijo Dean mirándolo a los ojos.  
Cuando Castiel estaba por contestar sonó el timbre, “oh… nos vemos después, Dean “dijo sonrojado.  
“espera… después de clases espérame en el estacionamiento te llevare”  
“no es necesario Dean”  
“no hay problema Cass”  
“está bien” dijo Castiel con una sonrisa   
“ok” dijo Dean  
Después de clases cas estaba ahí apoyado en el impala esperando a que Dean saliese de la escuela, pensando en que era muy apuesto y no estaría mal invitarlo a salir, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era muy precipitado, luego escucha a Dean corriendo hacia a él, ambos suben al impala y Dean pone música, led zeppelín.  
“entonces… vives solo?”  
“no… vivo con mi hermano mayor, Gabriel”  
“juh yo también vivo con mi hermano menor, Sam, es cirujano”  
“enserio?... mi hermano es doctor “Castiel estaba pensando en invitarlo a cenar o al cine o a algún lado.  
“emmm, Cass estaba pensando en que podríamos salir este fin de semana, si no estás ocupado, claro”  
“oh… claro, suena bien, Dean…es aquí, gracias por traerme, te veré mañana”  
“claro, Cass” Dean lo miro hasta que entro, mordiéndose el labio. Cuando Dean entro a la casa encontró a Sam tirado en la cama mirando la televisión  
“llegaste bien Dean?” dio Sam en carcajadas.  
“Bitch”  
“jerk”


	2. amor sabriel

En cuanto Dean cerró la puerta Sam largo una carcajada “jerk” dijo Sam mientras salía de la casa, peinándose con los dedos para ponerse el casco y subir a la motocicleta. No era un viaje muy largo hasta el hospital, donde trabajaba Sam como cirujano. No era un trabajo muy interesante, tampoco el de Dean, pero a ambos le gustaba, finalmente llego al hospital, y como era de esperarse todo era lo mismo de todos los días, mujeres a punto de tener familia, brazos rotos, piernas rotas, etc. Pero hoy había algo diferente, un nuevo doctor, o por lo menos no lo había visto.  
“hola, soy Sam Winchester…amm eres nuevo, cierto?” pregunto acercándose  
“hey, soy Gabriel Novak…y si soy nuevo, empecé hoy” dijo Gabriel mirándolo de arriba abajo, con interés. “es un día muy agitado no crees?”  
“si… aunque recién llego” dijo Sam con una sonrisa, luego sonó el alta vos. “Samuel Winchester, por favor presentarse en cirugía”  
“amm… supongo que eres tu…te veré más tarde Sam”  
“claro, Gabriel”  
“puedes decirme Gabe”  
Ambos siguieron su camino, Gabriel se sentía feliz de que en su primer día un hombre apuesto, alto y pelo largo, se le había acercado para presentarse. Aunque era un día muy agitado pudo salir temprano, cuando salió vio a Sam subiendo a su motocicleta, se quedo parado mirando a Sam como se peinaba para ponerse el casco.  
“hey, Gabe” Sam grito haciendo que Gabriel voltee. “estas apurado?”  
“no…por qué?”  
“vamos por unos tragos?”  
“claro… pero tú me llevas de vuelta”  
“sí, claro” dijo Sam riéndose  
Ambos subieron a la motocicleta y fueron al bar más cercano al hospital. Cuando entran al bar se sientan en unas de las mesas para dos y piden unas cervezas.  
“entonces… de dónde vienes?”  
“de Utah”  
“oh…viniste por trabajo?”  
“no, mi hermano y yo queríamos cambiar de lugar, así que vinimos aquí”  
“vives con tu hermano?...yo también”  
“si, su nombre es Castiel”  
“el mío se llama Dean”  
“suena como si me hubieses presentado a tu mascota” dijo Gabriel en carcajadas  
“si… no es muy diferente “dijo Sam riéndose  
“A pesar de ser hermanos somos muy diferentes, Cass es ordenado, paciente, se toma el tiempo para hacer sus cosas, en cambio yo soy todo lo contrario, si no fuese por el no encontraría mis cosas”  
“Dean es ordenado, con sus cosas” dijo Sam entre sorbos  
“vienes frecuentemente aquí?”  
“amm…cuando puedo vengo con Dean…tu sales con tu hermano?”  
“si…pero siempre estamos ocupados… Y tú no sales con tu novia o novio?” pregunto Gabe hasta que vio que Sam lo miraba con confusión “solo digo, eres muy atractivo y creí que estabas con alguien ” dijo Gabriel mientras tomaba un trago.  
“novia?...novio?...no estoy solo en este momento” dijo mirando a Gabriel con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Dean. “y tú?... debe haber alguien”  
“oh no, estoy solo.” Dijo Gabriel sacudiendo la cabeza.  
“enserio? Y estas interesado en alguien?”  
“no lo sé, Sam… y tú?”  
“bueno…tal vez, Gabe”  
Ambos se quedaron es silencio, Gabriel miraba a Sam como una virgen adolecente, ambos pensando en que podían decir para romper el silencio. Gabriel se puso a mirar alrededor ya que era un lugar nuevo para él. Pudo ver al escenario de karaoke, a las personas en sus mesas riéndose, luego miro a Sam, que por alguna razón se sentía tranquilo con él.  
“tus padres viven aquí?” Sam pregunto, sacando a Gabriel de sus pensamientos.  
“amm, no, mi madre se quedo en Utah, y nunca conocí a mi padre”  
“oh, mis padres murieron, Dean es la única familia que me queda, por eso es que todavía vivimos juntos”  
“lo siento”  
Luego hubo un breve silencio “Bueno creo que es hora de irnos” dijo Sam mientras sacaba su billetera.  
“no, yo pago mi cerveza”  
“está bien, Gabe. Tómalo como una cita” guiñándole un ojo. Gabriel miro a Sam y le sonrió, ambos salieron del bar.  
“cumple tu parte, Sam” dijo Gabriel mientras subía a la moto, Sam le devolvió la sonrisa y partieron, el viaje fue algo corto pero Gabe lo disfruto hasta el último minuto con Sam  
“es aquí” dijo Gabriel.  
Sam freno y dejo que Gabriel bajara de la motocicleta. “bueno… te veré mañana”  
“si… gracias por los tragos, fue…”  
“una bella cita?”dijo Sam riéndose “adiós, Gabe”  
“adiós, Sam” dijo mientras veía a Sam alejándose.  
Sam llego y vio que el auto de Dean no estaba, así que entro, se ducho y se recostó, después de unos minutos escucho estacionar a Dean, Sam recordó lo que había pasado esta mañana así que comenzó a reírse.  
“llegaste bien, Dean”  
“bitch”  
“jerk”


	3. ¿winchester?

“bitch”  
“jerk”  
Dean dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la nevera en busca de cerveza para él y Sam.  
“¿cómo estuvo tu día, Sammy?” Pregunto Dean recostándose en el sofá.  
“bien… un poco agitado, ¿el tuyo?”  
“Amm…bien…”dijo Dean pensativo “Sammy, amm, invite a salir a alguien y no tengo idea de que voy a hacer, donde lo llevo, que ponerme o…” dijo Dean con cara de tragedia “¡tengo que lavar a mi bebé!”  
“amm, ¿cuando salen?” dijo Sam, con voz de sabio  
“este fin de semana”  
“Ah tienes tiempo Dean”  
“Sam, es viernes”  
“oh, entonces mañana levántate temprano y lava al impala y luego improvisa”  
“¿pero dónde puedo llevarlo?”

Sam se dio cuenta de que hablaba de un hombre pero no dijo nada, él también se sentía atraído por Gabriel, además sabía que Dean era bisexual, aunque Dean nunca se lo dijo, Siempre veía como miraba a los hombres no era muy diferente a la mirada que le daba a las mujeres. Pero el hecho de que Dean este emocionado por una cita a Sam lo ponía contento ya que últimamente de no estaba saliendo y estaba deprimido, después de la escuela iba a bares y llegaba tarde a casa, por eso se levantaba tarde y eso a Sam aunque no lo demostraba lo preocupaba.

“llévalo al bar…”

“mmmmmmh”

“hoy lleve a alguien al bar y no esta tan mal para citas”

“ahhh con que una cita ehh” 

“cállate”

Ambos estuvieron hablando toda la noche sobre sus citas. Lo que no sabían es que sus citas se conocían, es mas eran hermanos.

************************************************ 

Mientras tanto en la casa Novak…

 

“Cassy, hoy conocí a un cirujano…” dijo Gabriel mientras veía a Castiel entrar.

“¿otra víctima?, Gabe y deja de decirme Cassy” 

“¿Por qué?, suena muy tierno… bueno, te decía me invito un trago y me trajo hasta aquí”

“¿en serio?, a mi hoy me invitaron a salir este fin de semana, y no sé que voy a ponerme, pero qué bueno que te tengo aquí para ayudarme” dijo Castiel mirándolo fijo.

“claro, Cass. ¿Dónde van a ir?”

“amm no lo sé”

“hay un bar cerca del hospital, no es tan malo, podrían ir ahí si no sabe dónde ir”

“se lo diré”

“¿pedimos pizza?”

“claro, Gabe” 

Luego de espera unos minutos la pizza…

“¿y cómo es tu galán?” Castiel pregunto con una risa 

“alto, pelo largo, ojos color avellana, se llama Sam Winchester” dijo con un suspiro 

“¿Qué?, ¿Winchester? ¿Sam?” dijo Castiel sorprendido

“si, ¿porque lo conoces?” 

“mi cita se llama Dean Winchester” 

“oh no, tiene que ser una broma”


	4. quédate conmigo

“Dean, creo que es suficiente, te duchaste tres veces”

“Sam tengo que oler bien”

“si, claro”

“¿cómo me veo?” pregunto Dean dando vueltas para que sal lo vea bien

“¿desgatado? Es broma te ves bien”

“ok me voy, no mes esperes despierto cariño”

“está bien”

Dean subió al impala y respiro profundo, puso música para ambientar. Cuando llego a la casa de Castiel apago la música y toco bocina, espero unos minutos, ve salir a Castiel que corre hacia el impala y sube rápidamente.

“hola Dean”

“heya, Cass… ¿y donde quieres ir?”

“amm, me recomendaron un bar a uno kilómetros de aquí, ¿te parece bien?”

“está bien” dijo Dean con una sonrisa que hace que Castiel se sonrojara, y a Dean le gustaba ver a Castiel sonrojado  
Cuando llegaron al bar, Castiel miraba todo como si nunca hubiese estado en un bar, y fue guiado por Dean hasta que se sentaron.

“¿pedimos cervezas?”

“ok”

Esperaron a que la mesera trajera las cervezas…

“¿entonces, tus padres viven aquí?”

“no, mi madre vive en Utah y nunca conocí a mi padre”

“mis padres fallecieron”

“siento oír eso, Dean” 

Hubo un breve silencio…

“y… Cass, dime algo sobre ti”

“que quiere que te diga, Dean, amm tengo 27 años, soy profesor de física, tengo 4 hermanos mayores, mi color favorito es el verde, tengo mucha paciencia, y amo el helado de crema del cielo…mmmm ahora te toca”  
“tengo 31 años, soy profesor de deporte, tengo un hermano menor, mi color favorito es el azul, me enojo fácilmente, soy muy celoso y me gusta el pie”

“amm yo soy celoso cuando esa persona me gusta realmente”

“¿y estas realmente enamorado de alguien?”

“amm, no lo sé Dean, ¿y tú?” dijo Castiel sonrojado por la pregunta 

“mmm quien sabe” 

“oh, un brindis por eso” dijo sonrojado por la mirada que le dio Dean

Luego de un par de horas, anécdotas y risas, Dean propone ir a un lugar muy especial para él. Castiel asiente y se dirigen al impala. 

“¿dónde vamos?”

“mi papá me llevaba cuando era pequeño”

Dean freno y bajo del impala, Castiel bajo después de él. Dean se tiro al pasto y golpeo el suelo invitando a Castiel a sentarse con él, Castiel ríe y se sienta su lado.

“echo de menos a mi viejo”

“esta en un mejor lugar Dean”

“sí, lo sé”

“también venia con mi hermano, a jugar”

“es un lugar muy tranquilo, es hermoso”

“nunca traigo a nadie, siempre que vengo, vengo solo”  
“¿y porque…”

Castiel estaba por preguntar pero Dean jala de su camisa y sus labios estallan con un beso, Dean fue acercándose al hasta que Dean quedo completamente encima de Castiel, este siente que su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, luego se separan y sus ojos se encuentran…

“porque me gustas Cass, y ya sé que te acabo de conocer pero quiero que estés a mi lado” 

Luego Dean abraza a Castiel y quedan en silencio un par de minutos.

“¿Cass?”

“si, Dean”

“¿quieres quedarte conmigo?”

Castiel toma a Dean de la cara y le da un beso, sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar  
.  
“claro, Dean, pero prométeme que no te retractaras a mitad del camino”

“nunca, Cass”


	5. Ángeles

Sam estaba solo en la casa, Dean se había ido, y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer, comenzó a dar vueltas y se dirigió a la biblioteca y tomo el primer libro que encontró, el que tomo se llamaba (Ángeles). Comenzó al leerlo con interés, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, no había mucho que leer solo eran nombres y su historia, leyó muchos nombres, luego leyó la sección de arcángeles, y ahí encontró a Gabriel, Sam se acordó de él solo en leer su nombre. 

(Ángel Gabriel, significa dios es mi fortaleza) Sam leyó esto y en su cara se reflejo una sonrisa. 

 

Gabriel estaba jugando con sus gatos, luego de eso se dirigió a la nevera en busca de una bebida y se recostó en el sofá, pensando en que podía estar haciendo Castiel con Dean, pero luego su cara se ruborizo y se puso pensar en la coincidencia.

“¿será el destino que quiso que los Novak conozcan a los Winchester?”Pensó Gabriel en voz alta, mientras peinaba su pelo con los dedos. Luego escucha el timbre, y toma su tiempo hasta llegar a la puerta.

“¿Sam?, ¿qué haces aquí?” dijo Gabriel después de abrir la puerta

“ammm… hola Gabe es que estaba solo en mi casa y pensé que… ¿puedo pasar?”

“si pasa, lo siento, ¿quieres algo de beber?” 

“si…claro” dijo Sam dejando el casco y las llaves al lado de la puerta.

Gabriel, tomo dos cervezas y con una sonrisa le dio una a Sam y se sentó en el sofá, Sam se sentó a su lado.

“y tu hermano?” 

“salió, y el tuyo?” 

“también” dijo Gabriel, luego le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

Sam se levanto del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa de Gabriel, se dirigió a la biblioteca tomo un libro y lo dejo en su lugar

“me alegra que Dean tenga una cita, necesitaba salir”

“¿no es de salir mucho?”

“antes salía, pero con las personas con la que estuvo solo eran un polvo rápido, nada serio. Últimamente estaba deprimido, no salía y de la escuela se iba a bares, llegaba tarde a casa, pero desde que conoció a esa persona, que todavía no se su nombre, hace a Dean feliz y eso me alegra, no me importa que sea hombre, solo que haga a Dean feliz”

Gabriel escucho cada palabra que salió de su boca con atención, Sam realmente quería a su hermano, y eso hizo que Gabriel se enamore aun mas de él.

“yo también amo a mi hermano de esa manera, Castiel siempre estuvo conmigo, con mis otros hermanos no compartíamos muchas cosas, nunca aceptaron el hecho de que Castiel sea homosexual, y yo pansexual,... Castiel es mi hermano y mi mejor amigo”

“ah, Dean es bisexual, en cambio yo… emm, yo me enamoro simplemente, no importa su género, o sexualidad… sin ofender pero tus hermanos son unos idiotas”

“qué bueno que pensemos lo mismo” dijo Gabriel riéndose “

“¿Cómo se llaman?”

“Rafael, Uriel, Miguel y Castiel”

“lindos nombres” dijo Sam acordándose del libro que había leído “a tu madre les gusta los nombres de ángeles, ¿verdad?”

“si, supongo. ¿Y qué te trajo por aquí?” 

“emm solo quería volver a hablar contigo” dijo Sam mientras se volvió a sentar al lado de Gabriel 

“ohh” dijo Gabriel sonrojado 

“Gabriel, fortaleza de dios” dijo Sam mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

“(Gaba): fuerza, (El): dios” dijo Gabriel compartiendo la mirada.

“si, lo leí en un libro” dijo Sam dejando de mirar a Gabriel.

“ah, ¿sí?” dijo mientras tomo una sorbo de cerveza.

“estaba solo en mi casa, encontré un libro, leí tu nombre y decidí venir a verte” 

Gabriel sonrió y miro a Sam

“Gabe, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?”

“si, ¿por qué no?” dijo Gabriel. “¿vemos una película?”

“claro”

Gabriel dejo la botella y se levanto a buscar una película, Sam se levanto y fue detrás de Gabriel, lo tomo por los hombros haciendo que Gabriel se dará la vuelta, Sam se fue acercando hasta que quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para respirar el aire del otro.

“¿Por qué esquivas mis preguntas, Gabe?” 

“amm…” Gabriel no pudo termina la frase, Sam estaba muy cerca haciendo que Gabriel se ponga nervioso.

Sam se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se sellaron en un beso, Sam abrazo la cintura de Gabriel y tirando de el hasta alzarlo, este envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Sam, ambos estaban concentrado en su beso, olvidando todo en su alrededor, sus corazón latían como si fuera uno.

“Gabe, se mi ángel”

Gabriel riendo asintió, Sam lo bajo y se alejo de él. De pronto la puerta se abrió, eran Cass y Dean, los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles sin saber que decir.

“¿Dean, que haces aquí?”

“amm el es Castiel, mi cita, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?”

“amm, el es Gabriel, mi cita” Sam se dio vuelta y miro a Gabriel “¿es tu hermano?”

“si” dijo Gabriel 

“wow, que coincidencia” dijo Dean abrazando a Cass 

Gabriel miro fijo a Dean “¿quieren unas cervezas?” dijo mientras tiraba de Castiel hasta la cocina

“¿Qué fue eso?”Dijo Castiel “¿qué hacías a solas con él?” 

“cállate”

Ambos se sentaron en el medio de los Winchester.

“amm, ¿la pasaron bien?” pregunto Gabriel con una sonrisa

“si, muy bien” Castiel dijo recostándose en el brazo de Dean. “¿ustedes?”

“bien” dijo Gabriel 

Todos quedaron en un silencio incomodo, tomando sus cervezas hasta terminarlas.

“bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos” dijo Dean levantándose 

“si, ya es tarde” dijo Sam 

Dean se despidió de Gabriel formalmente con la mano y dio un ligero beso a Castiel. Sam beso a Gabriel y saludo a Castiel a lo lejos. 

“Gabe, dejo mi moto mañana vendré a buscarlo”

“está bien”

Sam subió al impala y saludo con la mano a los Novak. 

Gabriel cerró la puerta y se tiro al suelo.

“¿Qué te pasa?” dijo Castiel 

“Sam me beso” dijo Gabriel sonrojado 

“Dean también me beso” dijo Castiel con cara de adolecente 

“si, lo vi” dijo Gabriel serio….

 

“eso fue extraño” dijo Dean 

“si, son hermanos”

“bueno, no importa, solo quiero a Cass”

“pobre alma” dijo Sam burlándose 

“cállate, bitch”

“okey, jerk”.


	6. vacaciones

Dos meses después de ese encuentro incomodo, todos se habían tomado vacaciones y a Dean se le ocurre que podían ir de vacaciones, a México. Castiel acepto al instante, Sam y Gabriel en cambio le tomo un par de intentos. Dean y Sam estaban empacando sus cosas, luego se dirigen a la casa de Castiel y Gabriel.

“Heya, ¿Cómo están?” dice Dean, luego besa a Castiel “hola cariño” dijo Dean a Cass en un susurro.

“hola, Dean” dice Gabriel.

Luego entra Sam y se dirige a donde estaba Gabriel y lo saluda con un beso.

“okey, ya están listos, vámonos.” Dice Dean tomando las maletas para meterlas en el maletero.

Salen de la casa y todos se dirigen al impala, Sam se sienta en el asiento trasero con Gabriel y cas en el asiento del copiloto con Dean. 

A mitad de Camino dean pone led zeppelin a todo volume, “rock and roll”

 

“Ooh, let me get it back, let me get it back,   
Let me get it back, baby, where I come from.   
It's been a long time, been a long time,   
Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. Yes it has”   
Dean canta como si no hubiese un mañana golpeando el volante. Se dirigían a la casa de Bobby para despediré y presentar a los Novak. Cuando finalmente llegan a la casa, dean baja y abrasa a Bobby y presenta a los Novak, Bobby había preparado algo para almorzar 

Mientras cenaban Bobby contaba los momentos vergonzosos de los Winchester, todos reían.   
“también recuerdo ese día en que se disfrazaron, Sam de Batman y Dean de superman… no entendí que rayos querían hacer pero se subieron al techo y se les ocurre saltar, como si volaran, Sam termino con el brazo roto, Dean lo cargo y lo llevo adentro, donde estábamos John y yo, lo sentó en la mesa y le dijo que Batman no volaba” 

“Ni siquiera recuerdo eso Bobby” dijo Sam tocándose el brazo

“yo si Sammy, me asuste, pensé que papa me mataría”

“y…Castiel, ¿de qué trabajas?” pregunta Bobby

“amm… trabajo en la misma escuela que Dean, soy profesor de física”

“ohhh… que bien, y se conocieron ahí?”

“si, digamos que casi muero por conocerlo” dijo cas riendo, mientras Dean le sonríe 

“bueno, no fue tan malo, Cass” dijo Dean poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza 

“¿Por qué?, ¿qué paso?” pregunto Bobby 

“si, Dean, ¿qué paso?” pregunto Gabriel 

“yo iba de camino y él se cruzo y casi lo atropello”

“wow, en serio?” 

“si pero no paso nada, ni siquiera me toco con el impala, luego me llevo hasta la escuela, fue muy amable”

“ah, y así se conocieron ustedes, ¿no es si?” dijo Bobby señalando a Sam y Gabriel

“de hecho no, nos conocimos en el hospital, era su primer día”

“jah, ven, eso se llama destino”

“pues un brindis por eso Bobby” dijo Dean alzando su copa

Bobby era como un padre para los Winchester, luego de la muerte de John, Bobby era quien los ayudo a seguir adelante, ellos le debían todo, Dean aprendió de Bobby mecánica, Sam aprendió a suturar heridas sin instrumentos quirúrgicos, Bobby era el mejor amigo de John lo último que podía hacer por él era criar a sus hijos como si fueran suyos. 

“ok, Bobby, muchas gracias por todo, emm… sabes, te traeremos algún regalo de allá. El año que viene nos iremos a donde tú quieras… ¿seguro no quieres venir?”

“no, no gracias, Dean son sus vacaciones” 

“te quiero viejo” dijo Dean con un abrazo fuerte

“hey, Bobby no veremos luego” dijo Sam mientras abrazaba a Bobby 

Luego de despedirse todos se meten al impala en el mismo orden que antes y saludan a Bobby mientras se alejan, Dean maneja un par de horas y luego sede su lugar a Sam, el maneja aproximadamente una hora y pasan por un bar, y Dean propone ir a tomar unos tragos, todos aceptan, Sam estaciona y todos bajan y se dirigen adentro, el bar era bastante agradable, no había muchas personas, había una un escenario para karaoke. Piden tres cervezas menos Sam, ya que el manejaba. Todos toman la primera ronda, Dean pide tres más.

“amm, voy al baño”

“ok”

Castiel se dirige al baño del lugar pero algo lo empuja y hace que Castiel caiga al suelo. 

“lo siento, amigo ¿estás bien?” 

“am si, creo” dice Castiel, tomándose la cabeza, luego miro hacia arriba y vio al hombre responsable de su caída, era un hombre alto, ojos azules, pelo claro corto, con cuerpo entrenado, este le da la mano para que se levante 

“lo siento de verdad, soy Gadreel” dijo mientras ayudaba a Castiel a levantarse, lo miro de arriba abajo y le sonrió. 

“amm, si está bien, no fue nada grave, am soy Castiel”

“oh, lindo nombre, am quieres beber algo” dijo Gadreel que parecía maravillado por la belleza de Castiel 

“amm no, gracias es que vine con unos amigos, amm fue un gusto Gadreel” dijo Castiel y se dirigió al baño corriendo, pensando en que si ese tipo lo estaba coqueteando. Luego del baño fue donde estaban todos los demás.

“hey Cass, estaba por ir a buscarte”

“am lo siento” dijo Castiel 

“emm, tu trago” dijo Dean arrastrando el vaso hasta el.

“oh si” 

“les estaba contando a los Winchester, cuando te desmallaste en la escuela, por diseccionar a la rana”

“am, si, fue horrible, es que el mío estaba vivo”

“espera, ¿realmente te desmallaste?” dice Dean con una carcajada

“si, realmente se desmayo” dijo Gabriel

“bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, ya tomaron demasiado”

“ok, tienes razón Sammy”

Dean pago la cuenta y todos salieron por la puerta principal, todos estaban por entrar al impala pero se detienen cuando escuchan a un hombre gritar el nombre de Castiel. Este se da la vuelta y ve que era Gadreel, que corría hacia el-

“wow, creí que ya te habías ido… en fin… toma, es mi numero, realmente quiero salir contigo, asi que llámame.” Dijo, salió corriendo saludando a Castiel

Castiel solo quedo parado pensando en que había sido todo eso, se da la vuelta y ve la cara de Dean, era una cara como de asesino psicópata.

“que quería?”

“emm…ehh… me dio su número”

“oh…lo conoces?”

“no lo conocí en el bar, me caí y me ayudo a levantarme”

Dean no dijo nada solo subió al impala y agitando su mano para que Castiel entre.

El viaje era largo pero faltaba muy poco, comenzó a conducir Gabriel, Dean dormía, no había hablado con Castiel desde que salieron del bar eso a Castiel le preocupaba, no sabía si estaba enojado o algo, Castiel se sentía extraño, Dean nunca lo había ignorado, luego de dos horas más de viaje, finalmente llegaron a México, deciden quedarse en un hotel y así el otro día viajarían hacia su destino, Sam despierta a Dean, salen del impala y se dirigen a la puerta principal y caminan hacia el mostrador, piden dos cuartos, uno para Dean y Castiel y otro para Gabriel y Sam

Sus habitaciones no estaban muy lejos el uno del otro así que caminan juntos hacia sus habitaciones. Se despiden y entran cada uno a su cuarto. 

 

En cuanto Castiel entra Dean se abalanza sobre él, cayendo a la cama, besa intensamente a Castiel, comienza a desabrochar la camisa de Castiel hasta quitársela, acaricia la entrepierna de Castiel por encima del pantalón se sentía duro, Castiel sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, desabrocha sus pantalones, se los quita al igual que a sus bóxers. Pasa su lengua a lo largo del pene, Castiel gime, Dean se sentía acalorado también así que también retira su ropa. Dean lame el agujero de Castiel, y eso volvía lo loco. Dean vuelve a mamar el pene de Castiel, luego pone la cabeza de su pene, en el ano de Castiel, Dean mete cuidadosamente, y comienza a follarlo, Castiel gemía y Dean también, ambos se besan, Dean muerde el labio inferior haciendo que sangre. Dean continúa fallándolo. Hasta que finalmente acaba dentro de Castiel, cae rendido encima de Castiel.

 

“Cass, por favor no dejes que nadie te aparte de mi.” Dijo Dean, abrazando fuertemente a Castiel.

“nunca permitiría eso, Dean” 

“te amo” dijo enterrando su cara en el pecho de Castiel 

“yo también Dean” dijo acariciando el pelo de Dean

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer, es mi primer fic, comenten si les gusto


End file.
